


grape soda

by jungkookwillkillgod



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, M/M, Romance, Swearing, also by the discourse, convenient store worker hanbin, inspired by my love for grape soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookwillkillgod/pseuds/jungkookwillkillgod
Summary: jiwon really likes grape soda. hanbin? not so much.





	grape soda

"Fuck!" Jiwon exclaims, slamming the refrigerator door so hard it shakes. He huffs in annoyance. First his dog tore up his best pair of shoes. Now he's out of his favorite beverage, grape soda. "Can today get any fucking worse?" He says, even though only two minor things have happen. Let's just say Jiwon's a bit of a drama queen. His head hangs as he walks to his room. Jiwon collapses onto his messy bed. So messy in fact, that he doesn't see his Winnie the Pooh plush sitting right where he lands. He lays for a second, feeling something pressing against his back. Arching his back, he reaches under his back, pulling out his precious toy.

"Dammit! I'm so sorry, Pooh! I didn't know you were there," The boy cries loudly. He pulls the worn down toy into his chest, hugging it as if he was consoling it. if anything Jiwon was the one who needed consoling. Footsteps come towards his room, his door soon swinging open, hitting the wall loudly. Chanwoo, Jiwon's roommate, appears, glaring daggers at him.

"God, Jiwon. Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Chanwoo complains. Jiwon opens his mouth to speak, but Chanwoo cuts him off. "You know what, don't answer. I already know." With that, he's back off to his room. probably to continue playing Overwatch, or something. Whatever shit kids are playing these days.

"Jeez, who put crack in his corn flakes," he says to his Pooh. Jiwon stares at his plush for a second, almost as if expecting it to respond. He sighs and sits down his toy on the pillow, making sure it's not sitting in an odd position. Walking out of his room, he grabs his keys which hang beside his door. "Yo, Chan! I'm going to the store to get more soda. Need anything?" He shouts. A few seconds of silence pass without an answer from the other boy. Jiwon's about to leave just as Chanwoo pokes his head out of his door.

"Flaming hot cheetos please. You know I'm the biggest whore for them," He smiles sweetly at Jiwon like he didn't just yell at him a few minutes prior. He salutes and nods at the other, signaling he understands. Chanwoo's head goes back behind his door. _B_ _ack to gaming he goes,_ Jiwon thinks. He plugs in his headphones, selects a song, and begins walking. He reaches the end of the long hallway, now having to decide between walking down 10 flights of stairs and taking a rickety elevator ride. Pondering his options for a moment, he chooses the latter. He's just not in the mood for walking down ten fucking flights of stairs. Today's been too bad. Jiwon gets in the old elevator. He studies the walls. The metal railing that people hold onto had begun rusting. The wallpaper near the floor has black shoe prints on it and its paint has began rusting from how often people put their foot onto the wall. After a minute or so of standing in the old elevator, Jiwon walks out of the small contraption and exits the building. 

He strolls down the alleys, whistling along to the music playing in his earbuds. Soon enough he arrives at the small convenience store. The bell rings as he walks through the door. He waves and smiles at the cashier. The latter smiles back half-heartedly, seeing as it's almost 12 am and he's probably tired as hell. Jiwon takes a second glance at the cashier. _He's pretty cute,_ Jiwon thinks to himself. he shakes the thought off, heading over to the aisle with the grape soda and hot cheetos. Grabbing two large bottles of the drink and two big bags of cheetos for Chanwoo, he walks back up to the front, placing the 4 items on the counter. The cashier, whose name is Hanbin (Jiwon looked at his name tag), looks at the two bottles of grape soda, then to Jiwon, then back to the bottles of grape soda.

"You like that shit?" Hanbin chuckles, taking one of the bottles and scanning it. Jiwon's taken aback. There are people who _don't_ like grape soda? What the fuck. 

"Yeah. It's my favorite drink," he says shyly. Even though Hanbin just insulted the most important thing in Jiwon's life, he still can't manage to raise his voice any louder than mezzo piano. Hanbin is probably the cutest guy Jiwon has ever seen in his life. 

"You're special then," He smiles brightly this time, almost making Jiwon's knees buckle and heart melt to goo. Keyword: almost. He's holding a grudge for the fact that he doesn't like grape soda. A blush creeping up on his face, he looks to his hands and fiddles with his fingers. Hanbin rings up the rest of the things quickly, stuffing them in two bags. One bag for the liters of soda, the cheetos in another. "That'll be $10, please," Jiwon hands him the only ten dollar bill in his old, hand me down wallet. As he gives him the bill, Hanbin's fingers brush against his softly. Jiwon's heart skips a few beats, truth be told.

The receipt prints and Hanbin rips it off, keeping it for a second before giving it to Jiwon. "Have a good night, cutie," Hanbin says as Jiwon walks out of the store. Jiwon turns around and Hanbin winks at him. He quickly turns around, attempting to hide the red growing on his cheeks. 

"y-you too," he says, walking out of the store. Stopping about half a block from the store, he drops his bags to look at the receipt. At the bottom of the thin piece of paper, a 10 digit number sits, written in red ink. Next to it says "Text me, grape soda boy," with a sloppily drawn heart beside it. 

Jiwon arrives back at his apartment, plopping his bags down on the kitchen table. Rushing to his room, he pulls out his phone and punches in the number written on the receipt.

 _ **hey**_   ** _:)_**

A few minutes later he replies. It'd be a lie if Jiwon says he didn't get happy.

**_hey cutie_ **

__"I'm fucked," Jiwon whispers. Hanbin has only called him 'cutie' twice and it's already his favorite thing in the world (beside grape soda). Lord, what a cute cashier could do to a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this out of my ass so excuse the simple storyline Ha


End file.
